Of Traitors and Beloved
by Calbalacrab
Summary: Between his country and Titus, who's Sphintus gonna choose?


**I had this idea while half-asleep, so… I hope you'll enjoy!**

"**Of Traitors and Beloved"**

It was one of those days where the summer heat made it possible to leave the windows of the palace open, even if it was already past midnight.

Sphintus sat on the bed in his room, pipe in one hand and the gaze locked to the nice view the Reim Empire was gifting him and those who were still awake at that hour of the night that dared to look outside.

Everything was so different from Heliohapt.

The buildings, the people, their manners, even what they called summer, for him was just a warm spring. But even so, he didn't dislike the divergence.

It was nice being there. Hell, it was nice being with Titus and Marga.

He liked to see them play together and eat his snacks without a worry in the world; he liked the sound of their laughs while they went and took a walk in the town and when they asked for his help in matters new to both of them. Maybe that was why it was so hard to even _think_ of saying goodbye. He didn't want to lose them.

Sphintus sighed, and a little cloud made of smoke came out of his lips and vanished in the air. He heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching and shifted his gaze to the tiny blonde entering the room.

"What are you doing still awake?" Titus asked while walking towards him and onto the bed, as if both of them didn't care of sharing the same space, which of course they didn't.

"Thinking" came Sphintus' reply as he moved to make space beside him for the Magi.

Titus sat on his knees and didn't speak a word for a few moments.

"About what your mother told you this afternoon?" he eventually asked.

Sphintus looked at him, a bit surprised and a bit _not. _

"So you heard."

"Yeah."

"And what do you think about it?"

Titus shrugged.

"She's right. You are from Heliohapt. If Reim really becomes ally with Kou, we would be enemies."

"Then don't join forces with Kou."

Titus looked away, concerned.

"I can't do a thing. I'm not Scheherazade-sama. It's as if I'm not even here. Everyone is looking at me the same way they look at a child. They love Muu. He should be the one in charge."

Sphintus took a drag on the pipe. He let the strong aroma in his mouth longer than he should, as if it would be of any help with his talk with Titus.

"You know that's not true" he said after a while. "Everyone likes you."

"They like me, but they _don't listen_ to me" Titus looked back at him with anger. "I can't help you. Do you understand? You should leave. It's just as your mother said. If you remain here, and we go to war with Sindria, you'll become a traitor. I know you love your country, so you really should leave Reim as soon as possible."

Sphintus put down his pipe. The topic was bitter enough itself alone, he didn't need to smoke.

"You know what? We should leave together" he said.

Titus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we should run away. You, me and Marga. Just the three of us."

The blonde let out a little laugh.

"You talk nonsense."

Sphintus smirked.

"What? The little lord is afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then why not? You wish so bad to get rid of me?"

"I don't. I would miss your cooking."

"And I would miss your drooling" Titus rolled his eyes. "So it's all settled. We leave at dawn, on a magic carpet. We'll bring food and drinks with us. And maybe some nice ladies."

"I thought you said just the three of us."

Sphintus blinked once, twice.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did!"

"No real proof, sorry. So, we leave at dawn and…" Titus punched him and shoved him on the bed, and Sphintus couldn't hold the giggles in anymore. "Alright, alright! No women! Your _gentle _presence will be more than enough."

"And _Marga's_."

"Of course" Sphintus sat up once again. "Don't worry, I would never forget. I love her as much as I…" he stopped, cursed himself under his breath, and hoped the blonde didn't hear his last words. Which of course he did.

"As much as you…_what?"_ Titus asked, teasing him.

"Mh?" Sphintus took back his pipe. "What _what_?"

"You know!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Starting to hear things, little lord?"

Titus shoved him down once again with force, but Sphintus didn't miss to notice his red face and smile on the lips.

"What are you doing, Titus-nii, Sphintus-nii?"

Both the guys stopped to look at Marga standing there by the door with sleepy eyes and a questioning look on her face. Between her hands there was a book, rolled on itself. Children of her age liked dolls or toys, but Marga wanted to sleep with the new book Titus read her every night until she fell asleep. When Sphintus once asked her why, she stated it helped her making pretty and adventurous dreams.

"You should sleep at this hour, Marga" Titus stood up and lifted her up into his arms just to come back on the bed.

The little one giggled happily and lied down between the boys.

"What's so funny?" asked Sphintus, his pipe definitely forgotten. Smoking was a no-no when Marga was around.

"You are funny. When I'm with you it's like being with mom and dad once again. They used to laugh a lot and loved each other very much!" she said with a big smile on her lips and a happy look on her face.

Both the boys fell silent, just to awkwardly smile afterward.

"Good night, Marga" Titus said, while the little girl closed her eyes and fell asleep once again between her most cared ones.

After few moments of silent, Sphintus spoke again.

"You should sleep as well, you know."

"But, you…"

The heliohaptian shrugged and let out a resigned sigh.

"Well I thought about it. I have no idea of where to find a magic carpet, so…"

"You should just say you don't want to leave us, you know."

"A man has his pride."

Titus smiled and lied down. He closed his eyes and just when Sphintus thought he fell asleep, he heard him murmur quietly.

"Right now I'm just talking to myself, in my sleep. I really hope Sphintus will stay with us forever, even if that means he will betray Heliohapt, and I'm being selfish, but… I don't care."

Sphintus looked as the blonde's face was turning red, even if he was attempting to hide the blush under his bangs.

He smiled.

"It's not believable, you know. Shouldn't you _walk_ in your sleep?"

Titus faked a pout, but still didn't give up nor open his eyes.

"Well it seems like I _talk_ instead."

"Well… " Sphintus echoed. "It seems like I'll be with you forever."


End file.
